Our Eternal Love
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: SUMMARY: Their souls were linked yet time kept them apart, death stepped in and sent his Master to the time where she would meet him. One a demon, one a mortal with magic, both are soul mates.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to another Crossover!

Harry Potter x Inuyasha with a little Smite on the side.

 **SUMMARY** : Their souls were linked yet time kept them apart, death stepped in and sent his Master to the time where she would meet him. One a demon, one a mortal with magic, both are soul mates.

In this story, Izayoi has a twin sister who is Morgan Potter reborn!

 **I do NOT own Inuyasha or Harry Potter, I only own the Oc's I make.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1** : Prologue

It was quiet in the black void that a figure stood floating in the black abyss, the figures black cloak floated in a none existent wind. The figure lifted up its right arm which held a glowing white misty like ball, in the figures other hand was a huge scythe.

This was Death and he was currently holding the soul of his Master, a one Morgan Potter who has recently died fighting Voldemort taking him down with her in death.

"Now that that stupid prophecy has been finished, my master can have a better life," Death said as he began to walk or float to a destination that he had in mind.

He had kept an eye on his master ever since she first got the cloak of invisibility at the tender age of 11 as her first Christmas gift, then when she touched the stone and all to way up to when she touched the elder wand. Said three items were now back with him, where they should be.

Shaking his head Death arrived in his domain, many souls flew about as they waited to be reborn. While many were being punished for crimes or trying to defy Death, Voldemort was currently getting the royal treatment from Death's minions if the screams were anything to go by.

Death flew over and went to the doorway that would lead him to the world of the living, but he decided that having her reborn in her original time would not be wise. He wanted his Master to grow up differently, a new type of lifestyle.

' _Humm, but which time or place should I rebirth her? America? No, France? No, the French revolution would happen, China? Nah, might end up getting dragged into the world war thing. Japan? That might work, there are demons there but at least they have a sense of honor unlike those magicals_ ' Death thought to himself.

Now, what time period? 200 years ago? No, 450? Nope! Ah! 700 years ago! His master will most definitely enjoy the culture and life this time period has to offer.

Death after used his powers to open the gateway he carefully entered and became unseen to everything's eyes, be it demons, humans or magicals no one would see him. Only those close to dying would see him.

"Now, where to put you, little master?" Death said to himself as he looked around trying to find a worthy being to carry his master.

He then felt a pulse, looking down he saw his master's soul pulse like a heartbeat as it turned pale blue. It then began to tug a bit as if trying to lead Death somewhere.

Death raised a hidden eyebrow at this before following the tugging of the soul towards a demon palace, inside Death saw a group of demons talking while an older demon was training a younger one both were dog demons.

"So, he is the one? No wonder you liked dogs so much master," Death said as he felt his master's soul pulse once more.

Down below the young dog demon stiffed slightly before looking around as if he had felt the pulse, he then shook his head before charging at the older demon to continue training.

Death chuckles as he said "He'll be a fine mate for you in the future, come now thought we must be going,"

With that Death turned and flew off, he still had to find a worthy mother for his master.

 **HOUR LATER**

After nearly an hour of searching, Death found the perfect couple to have his master. A wealthy Lord and his wife were expecting twins, one who Death could sense was already dead inside the womb while the other was alive.

Moving fast he flew down to the sleeping couple, the man was handsome with black hair and brown eyes while his wife was a beauty with black hair and forest green eyes. Perfect! Death smirked as he held up his master's soul.

"Enjoy your new life master, before I go I will gift you with the knowledge you will most definitely need in the future," Death said as his hand glows green transferring information into his master.

With that done he lowered his hand into the pregnant woman's womb, she shifted slightly but stayed asleep. Moving slightly Death put his master's soul into the babies body making it jerk a bit as it's tiny developing heart began to beat, small changes took place as the soul began to change to the body to its needs.

Death pulled his hand back as he felt the soul fully bond with its new body, yes, his master would have a fun life here.

"I will keep an eye on you my master, but for now, enjoy," Death said as he left the sleeping couple be.

He had a dog demon to mess with! He would ensure his master would get her soulmate, one way or another!

He was Death, after all, nothing could or would stop him.

 **5 MONTHS LATER**

"Ahhhh!" A scream was heard inside the birthing room as Lady Sakura gave birth while her husband Lord Shiro Kazami waited outside.

"Push! My lady! One more!" The head midwife yelled as she saw the first child exit her lady.

Lady Sakura yells again as her first child entered the world, smiling she slumped a bit as she heard a most wonderful sound. Looking up she saw the small form of her baby kicking and punching the air as they gave loud cries showing to the world that they had arrived.

Before Sakura could speak another wave of pain hit her, giving a yell she began to push again as her Midwife handed the first born to another midwife to clean and take care of.

"I see the head! Push!" The Midwife yelled as the second baby arrived.

"Whaaaaaa!" The baby cried as it took it's first breath while showing its displeasure at how cold the air was.

Sakura went limp on the futon as sweat covered her form, servants began to tend to their lady as the Midwives tended to the newborns.

Once cleaned up Sakura sat up as her husband came into the room, "Sakura, are you alright?" Shiro asked his beloved wife.

"I am fine, oh my dear, we are parents now," Sakura said as she saw her midwives walk over with two bundles.

"My Lady, My Lord you have twin baby girls," The elder Midwife said as she handed the firstborn to her mother.

Sakura smiles as she held her daughter, getting a good look she saw that the baby girl had a head of black hair and fair skin. She stroked the babies cheek making her eyes open briefly to show brown eyes before closing.

"She has your eyes dear," Sakura said as the second born was handed to Shiro.

Shiro after being shown how to hold a baby carefully held his new daughter close, he was amazed that he had helped create such a small thing.

"Izayoi, her name shall be Izayoi," Sakura said as she held her daughter now named Izayoi.

"Izayoi? A fitting name," Shiro said as he looked down at his second daughter who slowly opened her eyes to the world.

Shiro felt a warmth enter his chest as he gazed at the green eyes that reminded him of the finest emeralds, in those eyes he saw the innocents that was in any child but there was a hidden fire he could see buried ready to be used.

' _A warriors will, she will be strong in the future_ ' Shiro thought as he gazed at her.

"Katsumi, her name shall be Katsumi! My little warrior," Shiro said as the newly named Katsumi closed her eyes to sleep.

"Little warrior?" Sakura asked confused.

"Yes, Izayoi will need a protector in the future, what better protector than your own family? I will train her to fight and protect," Shiro said as he looked at his wife.

Sakura went to protest when she thought it over, Izayoi would have a sister to depend on and protect her and Katsumi would know how to defend herself from demons and any unsightly men.

Sakura sighs sending her husband a stern glare saying "You can only start training her when she reaches her sixth year of life! No sooner!"

"Y-yes dear!" Shiro said backing down at his wife's glare.

Sakura smiles as she went back to rocking Izayoi, she would always get the last word in.

Unseen by the couple a pair of emerald green eyes opened and glowed once before closing again, a small smile barely visible as an old soul rested in a new body. Ready for her new chance at life.

* * *

Done!

Hope you like it! I've noticed there are hardly any Inutaisho X Oc stories.

P.s, I had to change the time she was sent back to, after looking into it I found that Inuyasha was around 200 years old. So I changed a few things.

So, I decided to do one!

This is Saberbladeprime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2!

Also before I begin, Katsumi's armor and clothing will be that of Default Amaterasu Skin off Smite minus the mirror, necklace, and hairpins. (I don't own it!)

Anyway, here is a time skip chapter to Katsumi's adult life and what she thinks of it.

Also, I'm not sure if they celebrated birthdays 500 years into the past but I'm just gonna say they did for the sake of my story!

 **I do NOT own Inuyasha or Harry Potter, I only own my Oc's and story idea.**

I will also be adding a twist to the Inuyasha story, just wait and see!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2** : Meeting as the month's pass.

 **JAPAN- MORNING TIME**

"Lady Katsumi!" Loud yells could be heard as the sun rose over the land.

Inside the Kazami household, servants rushed around as inside her room a young 20-year-old Izayoi giggles. Her long mid-back length black hair was straight as she watched the mad rush, brown eyes shined with amusement as she watched it.

"Oh, sister! You sure do like to cause trouble," Izayoi said as she went to take a nice morning wash.

Meanwhile up on the roof sat a young woman around 20-years-old with shoulder length black hair that had a slight wave to it and a heart-shaped face, her emerald green eyes shined with glee as she watched everyone run around. Her slightly tanned skin shined in the light in a thin layer of sweat showing she had been training in the early morning hours, she had on a simple training outfit of a white kimono and blue Hakama pants.

Her build was something most women of her time lacked, a lean runner body build with a layer of muscle giving her a strong look. Well, She guessed that some demon slayers would have a build like hers but not to the muscles she had built up over the years. Katsumi sighs as she smirked.

"I thought they would have caught on by now," Katsumi said as she stood up.

"Well, I best head down and get ready for today," Katsumi said jumping down and taking off in a run towards her room.

"Morning dear!" Her father yelled as she ran past, he chuckled a bit saying "Full of energy, I almost feel sorry for any future husband my daughter gets," Shiro said he went to the dining room for breakfast with a proud smirk on his face.

"Morning sis, out training again?" Izayoi asked as she spotted her sister entering their shared room.

"Sure was, my punches are stronger now," Katsumi said as she went to grab her stuff for a wash.

Izayoi smiles as her sister went to wash, she loved having Katsumi as her sister. Turning she left their shared room and went to get breakfast for the morning.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

Katsumi grins as she walked towards her training ground that she had claimed a few months ago, it was a clearing next to a waterfall and lush forest. Perfect place to train and if need be to have a quick wash.

' _I'm glad to be alive, no maniac trying to kill me, no power-hungry wizards after my fame and no fanboys! Ugh, they still give me the creeps!_ ' Katsumi thought as she put her stuff down.

She had at first missed her old life mostly her friends but after a while, she decided it was time to let go and start enjoying her new life. She was just glad Death allowed her to keep her knowledge of magic while giving her a boost by adding many spells to her arsenal and had gifted her with the knowledge of swordplay and martial arts for that she was very grateful, it was a pain to sort all the info out but she managed worth the migraine she got afterward.

Anyway, she had put the knowledge to good use and trained her heart out, she did not want to end up a demons meal or captured by enemy lords and bandits. She would show the men of this era how powerful a woman could be! Plus she had someone to protect her sister Izayoi who was in on her little secret, they were twins for crying out loud! She couldn't hide it from her since Izayoi seems to have a built-in lie detector!

Shaking her head, Katsumi began to do her morning stretches when she both senses it and her magic alerted her to it, the aura of a demon. One that she recognized very well.

' _He's here again, I wonder why he keeps coming back?_ ' Katsumi thought as she glanced in the direction of the demonic aura near the edge of the forest.

Shrugging it off Katsumi went about her routine of warming up before getting into her sword training and martial arts.

 **IN THE FOREST**

' _She's back_ ,' He thought as he gazed into the clearing where the stunning female stood stretching.

He had never seen such a being like her before, the way she moved was almost like a dance and held a grace to it that some demon females lacked. Her looks gave her an almost royal look, he liked her eyes the most. They shined like the purist emeralds and glowed with hidden power and will of fire.

He did not know why at first he kept coming back here after that day, the day he first saw her training in this very clearing a month ago. She had been training with a sword when she turned and threw it in his direction, it was thanks to his demon speed that he got out of the way in time to hide from view.

' _She is stunning, how I wish to speak with her_ ' He thought as he watched her, she had gotten use to his aura it seems for she was now relaxed when he was nearby.

He sat in his tree a safe distance away, he did not want to scare her off after all. He was a demon and she was still human, but something told him that she was far from a normal mortal.

"What are you, little warrior?" He asked while watching as she practiced with her sword.

She was a mystery he wanted to solve, yet, he was unsure of how to approach her. Every time he tried to walk over or get closer he would feel his gut twist and his heart speed up making him retreat, he a powerful demon made nerves and unsure by a simple human female.

' _Oh, what would my friends say to that?_ ' He thought with a sigh.

He shook his head with a small chuckle, he was about to jump down and head off to hunt when a scent hit his nose making him growl.

"What is a panther demon doing here?" He said with a growl as he sniffed the air once more.

"Ah!" A yelled tore through the air making him tense up.

"Damn it!" He yelled taking off towards the scream and to where the female warrior trained.

' _Hold on! I'm on my way!_ ' He thought as he used his demon speed.

 **WITH KATSUMI**

Katsumi glares as she ducked a swipe of claws as the demon she recognized as a panther demon attacked her, said feline demon was a young male who looked smug as he deflected a strike from her.

"Give up! I'll make your death quick!" He yelled in a cocky tone making Katsumi huff.

"As if I'd let myself die by your hands, besides how much damage cat a little kitten do?" Katsumi taunted as she backflips kicking the demon in the chin as she did so.

This made him back up with a loud yell making Katsumi smirk as she landed with ease, she then ducked once more as the demon attacked cutting her sleeve a bit.

"Hold still and die!" He yelled in anger.

"How about you die?" A deep baritone voice said as the sound of a sword slicing flesh was heard.

Katsumi looks at the one who had slain the demon only to see another more powerful demon, he was a dog demon she deducted from his silver hair and facial markings. He had jagged blue stripes on his cheeks and golden eyes, his long silver hair was in a top knot ponytail. He had two powerful swords with him and spiked armor. ( _Look Inutashio up! Also, Tessaiga has not yet been created I'm going by the Anime since they said it was created to protect Izaoyi in the anime_ )

"Are you alright?" He asked while putting his sword away on his back.

Katsumi nods as she placed her sword on her hip, she was keeping is close just in case savior or not.

"I'm fine, thank you," Katsumi said as she looks him up and down while he did the same to her.

"So, your the one who has been watching me? For the past month?" Katsumi asked as she took a step forward.

He nods saying "Yes, I was intrigued I've never seen a mortal female like yourself before, your skills are quite remarkable,"

Katsumi smirks as she felt a warmth spread through her chest, it felt nice to be praised for her own hard work.

"I'm Katsumi Kazami, you?" Katsumi asked as she gave a bow of greeting.

He chuckles returning the bow saying "I'm Sugimi Tashio of the Western lands, most call me Inutashio,"

Katsumi smiles saying "Well, Lord Tashio, care to join me in a friendly spar? I could use the workout, I need to find places to improve,"

Sugimi smirks as he took out his sword Sounga if this little female wanted a friendly fight he would give her one.

"Why my dear, I would be pleased to join you in this spar," Sugimi said as he got into a stance.

Katsumi took out her own Katana and stood tense, her first real 'fight' with a demon who knew how to handle a battle. She grins as excitement ran through her veins, this would be good.

Without a single word, the two rushed each other and clashed blades.

 **AN HOUR LATER**

Katsumi pants as she sat on the ground tired and sore from the spar, her clothing ripped in places while her katana had a few chips in it. Her body had sweat and dirt clinging to it as she rested.

She had lost the spar but had felt proud at landing a few hits on Sugimi, said demon dog had a cut on his cheeks that was healing quickly. Along with a few bruises on his chest and arms, he had to admit Katsumi knew her stuff but there was room for improvement.

"That was fun, wanna do it again sometime?" Katsumi asked as Sugimi sat beside her.

Sugimi thought it over before nodding saying "If you're up to it, I can help you train,"

"Really? Thanks," Katsumi said as she watched Sugimi get up and dust his pants off.

"I must go, I have duties to attend to," Sugimi said before holding out a hand to Katsumi who smirks taking her hand and pulling herself up.

"See ya, Sugimi," Katsumi said as Sugimi smirks saying "Goodbye, until next time Katsumi,"

With that, the dog general turned and used his demon speed to leave the training ground while Katsumi went to take a dip in the lake to clean herself before going home.

She smiled thinking ' _Yep! This life is much better than my old life!_ '

Soon she was clean and dressed, looking around the clearing once more Katsumi began her walk home. She would keep the meeting between her and Sugimi a secret for now.

After all, she still had the soul of a sneaky prankster she could be very tricky if need be.

 **2 MONTHS LATER**

Sugimi growls as he rubbed his head trying to will his new headache away, oh, how he wished he could just slice the wolf demon lord to bits. But he had to be polite and wait until he left to rip something to shreds.

' _I will not kill him!_ ' Sugimi thought as his left eye twitched.

His best friends and mother to his son Sesshomaru, InuKimi gave her friend an amused look. While she was Sesshomaru's mother she was not Sugimi's mate, she was his best friend who had helped him keep the other lords off his back about getting an heir. She had loved the experience of being a mother, Sesshomaru was currently out training to control his demonic abilities and getting stronger each day.

' _Poor Sugimi, the Northen lord sure does push his buttons_ ' InuKimi thought with a small unseen smirk.

She looked forward as she remembered how her friend kept vanishing over the last two months for long periods of time, only to return looking happy and covered in nicks and small cuts like he had been fighting someone.

' _I wonder who he is fighting? Is it playful or training? I wonder_ ' InuKimi thought before shaking her head, it was none of her business anyway.

As long as she got to meet the person eventual, she wanted to know how they managed to hit Sugimi in the ass hard enough to leave him sore for a day. That had been a very funny day.

Soon the wolf Lord left making Sugimi relax as he got up saying "I'm going, I have to meet with someone,"

"Is this someone the person who gave you a sore rump?" InuKimi asked hiding a smirk behind her hand.

Sugimi winced at the memory saying "Yes, do you have to remind me about that?"

He then took off as InuKimi broke out in chuckles, she couldn't wait to meet this person!

 **WITH KATSUMI**

Katsumi smiles as she sat on a log in her training area, her eyes dancing with excitement as she mentally counted the days until both her and Izayoi's birthday. They would be reaching the age of 21!

"I wonder what father has planned? He's been awfully sneaky lately," Katsumi said as she ran a hand through her hair.

lately, her father had been asking her personal maids for something, Katsumi could have sworn that he had been asking about her measurements. It was hard to tell since the whole staff of the house seem to be in on what their Lord was planning, she could just tell! Their mother had something planned as well, but she was very sneaky about it.

' _I hope it's not another dress, the last one ended up getting ruined during an assassin attempt_ ' Katsumi thought with a wince remembering the dress like Kimono that got destroyed when she fought off a group of assassins after the twin's heads.

Yeah, needless to say, two of Assassins ended up getting a beat down from an angry mother before getting scolded like children then sent back to their master. Last Katsumi heard of them was that they ended up not leaving their homes for months because of the embarrassment of being sent back home like scolded children.

Katsumi smirks even in this life she had one interesting family.

Chuckling she leaned back a bit as she felt a familiar aura arrive at the training ground, looking over she saw Sugimi land and walk over he looked a little stressed.

"Tough day?" Katsumi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't get me started, I have such a headache," Sugimi said with a groan as he sat on the log beside her.

"Oh, one of those days," Katsumi said in realization as she remembered the many times her father would get annoyed with another Lord over ridiculous matters.

The two sat in silence enjoying each other's company, the birds sang as the sun shined. It was too nice of a day to train, it was one of those days when you just wanted to relax.

"You seem happy, what's the big event?" Sugimi asked as he took note of his friend's excited aura.

After another month of spars and getting to know each other Sugimi learned of Katsumi's Magic, he was stunned at first before his curiosity got the better of him. Katsumi had fun explaining to him about magic and its origins, it was amusing to see a powerful Daiyoukai hanging onto her every word like a puppy learning something new for a treat.

Katsumi giggles a bit making Sugimi look at her in confusion asking "What's so funny?"

"Just remembering when I told you about magic, you acted like a puppy learning a new trick," Katsumi said with a teasing smirk.

"I'm no puppy, besides it was an interesting subject to learn about," Sugimi defended himself while looking away from his human friend with a tiny pink blush on his cheeks.

' _Yeah, righttttt_ ' Katsumi thought sarcastically with a mental chuckle.

"Right, anyway back to your question its mine and my twins birthday soon 10 days from now," Katsumi said as she looked up at the sky.

"Really? How old will you be?" Sugimi asked surprised. ' _I keep forgetting humans age faster than us demons, but there's just something about Katsumi that feels different_ ' Sugimi thought to himself as he gazed at his friend.

"I'll be 21, time sure does go by quickly feels like only yesterday that I met you face to face," Katsumi said as she looked at the sky.

"It does," Sugimi said as he too looked at the sky in thought.

' _Should I get her a gift? That would be nice, but what kind?_ ' Sugimi thought as he glanced at his friend before his eyes trailed off to where her sword lay on the log beside her.

' _That's it!_ ' Sugimi thought a small smirk on his face as Katsumi stood up.

"Wanna train for a bit? Just some light sparring then we can relax, the day is perfect for relaxing in the sun," Katsumi said while stretching.

Sugimi watched her stretch, her arm muscles flexing with each stretch making his gut twist and turn. He felt his beast stir as he caught her scent of Lilacs and roses, it always calmed him yet sent his beast wild. What was she doing to him? Why did his chest grow warm at the sight of her? He needed to ask InuKimi when he got back home.

"That sounds like a plan," Sugimi said as he got up and took his Mokomoko off and armor placing it on the log.

"Great! Let's get to it!" Katsumi said as she picked her sword up and put some distance between them.

Sugimi smirks as he got ready for some light sparring.

 **3 HOURS LATER**

Sugimi smiles as he lay beside Katsumi in a field of flowers watching the cloudy sky, his previous stress now gone as he felt the soft cool breeze on his face.

Katsumi was pointing out shapes in the clouds while cracking a few jokes that had him chuckling, he had grown fond of her over the past months. He just felt so relaxed and at peace, he wanted to be around her all the time but duties kept him busy.

"I can't believe you broke my sword," Katsumi said as she put her hands behind her head.

"Sorry Katsumi, I forgot how strong I was when taking my swing, I guess we both got carried away," Sugimi said with a sheepish grin.

Katsumi huffs saying "I guess we did, I hate to admit it but my sword was getting worn down,"

"I'll make it up to you," Sugimi said as he sat up.

"Time to go?" Katsumi asked as she got up.

"Yeah, duties call or else I'll be dragged back by InuKimi," Sugimi said while rubbing one of his ears in memory.

Katsumi smirks asking "I wanna meet InuKimi one day, she sounds like a great friend it takes a lot to help another friend to create an heir and guts too,"

' _I'll never get a moment's rest if these two meet! The teasing will be endless_!' Sugimi thought in slightly horror before shaking his head.

"You will, one day, anyway I'll be off," Sugimi said as he helped Katsumi up who nods in thanks.

"See ya, I'm going to go and start on making my sisters present," Katsumi said as she waved her friend goodbye.

When he left Katsumi began her walk back home, all the while missing the company and warmth of her Inu friend.

She paused in her waking to hold her chest in thought. ' _Do I...like him more than a friend? My chest always feels so warm and tight around him, my stomach feels like it's bottomless when we talk but does he feel the same?_ '

Shaking her head she thought ' _I'll wait and see, I won't risk this friendship of mine_ '

With a steady resolve, Katsumi continued her walk home, all the while thoughts of the silver-haired Inu plaguing her.

* * *

Done!

Hope you like it!

In the next chapter, It's Katsumi and Izayoi's birthday! Along with Sugimi finding out a shocking fact.

Until then! SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
